Sand of Time
by peaceonchicken
Summary: Piper's life is out of control. She witnessed her sister's death, and her other sister is being held hostage by Tempus. When Piper from the future comes to save Piper, in order to save everyone else, Piper has to do the unthinkable. R&R! Serious writers b
1. Chapter 1

**Sand of Time**

Prologue

Phoebe gave Piper one last pleading look as the guillotine ax raised to the brim of the structure. Piper could see her shudder with grief. This was the last that Piper would see of her dear sister. Out of nowhere, Piper let out a shriek of horrible sadness. Phoebe only realized why for a split second. Darkness enclosed her.

Piper fell to the ground in a lump. Her heart throbbed. Never did the underworld feel so cold. "Phoebe!" She called to no one. Her words were not audible over the sounds of her hiccups and sobs. She laid her hands on her face and pulled at her skin. She didn't feel a thing. Her heart had been taken out of her, apparently so had her Nervous System. Phoebe was dead along with Prue. Paige was being held hostage by Tempus. The only thing left was Leo, who was currently frozen, and her baby-notice the singular form of baby. She always thought he was enough, but apparently not. Suddenly a figure walked into the room. She had short, brown hair. Her stomach was bulging, and her eyes looked full of wisdom.

"Piper, it's time to go," she commanded softly while wagging a finger at Piper.

"Who are you?" asked Piper, though she believed she knew the answer.

"No time to explain." She looked at Phoebe's body, "Now there is a sight I that I would never see again."

"How do I save her?" Asked Piper, feeling vulnerable.

"Follow me."


	2. Piper Meets Piper

**Sand of Time**

Part II

Piper meets Piper

**A/N:** I'm sorry the prologue was so short, but I felt like leaving it at a hanger so this one will be extra long. Bad news is that it will take longer to type. Well, it isn't that long but it will get better. Tell me what you think!

The mysterious woman led Piper down a dark corridor. Each step Piper took made her heart beat faster. How did she know she could trust this woman? After all she was in the lair of all of her enemies.

"This is where I leave you. I am sorry I could not tell you more but," her heat darted around the room "he's always watching down here now a days." The woman began to orb, but she remembered something "I am Piper by the way. I would shake your hand but you already know me."

"How did you get here?" The current Piper asked with curiosity ringing in her voice.

The woman sighed. "All right, I will tell you, but you must keep an open mind about all of this." The future Piper stated. The Piper that we all know shook her head with understanding. "I am you, only in five years. I came to save you because you would otherwise be experiencing the same fate as Phoebe." The Piper of our time flinched at the idea. "When you went to save Paige, you do not know it but Phoebe made a deal with Tempus. She agreed to save her little sis by offering up her life. She made a deal with Tempus that if he killed her, then Tempus would free Paige. Well, being the oaf that he is, he went back on his promise. I now I pass onto you the thing that can save your sisters."

"Sisters?" asked our Piper.

"No, not Prue" Replied future Piper, reading her mind. "Paige. Now let me give you your instructions. I have 5 minutes." Piper merely nodded. This was too much for the girl. "I entrust you with this." She handed Piper and hour glass. Most of the white sand was collected at the bottom of the structure. "This is your timer. It was given to me by a demon by the name of Tenontriel. Wonder how Tempus came back? Well this guy's the master of time. He went back to right before you vanquished Tempus, snatched him, and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. I went to his lair, and negotiated with him to get me one of these hour glasses." She pointed to the model. "It has up to 5 hours use in the underworld. You must go down and retrieve Paige, then with her you must go back and rescue Phoebe. Then go back again, rescue what I put up for grabs with this thing, then go back and vanquish Tenontriel. Am I clear?"

"Very. Save Paige, then Phoebe, get what you negotiated, and then vanquish. Sounds fun."

"Believe me, I sat down with me in 12 years, it's a blast, only kidding." Hey both laughed despite the situation. "I better get going. Don't forget piper, the power of three will set us free." She began to fade.

"Will I see you again?" asked Piper.

A far off voice replied "I five years time, you will be me!" Then Piper of the future faded into nothingness. Piper looked at the hourglass just in time to see the stark white sands turn into a jet black color. For some reason the leaving of Piper made Piper feel upset, like she was a friend.

"Wow, I am a really nice person." mumbled Piper to herself, hoping that the sound of her voice would make the already desolate environment an even lonelier. It was time to save her family.


	3. Rescuing Paige

**Sand of Time**

**Part II**

**Rescuing Paige**

**A/n: **Some things in this might not make since, or something, please just enjoy it because I am doing the best I can

Disclaimer: I totally forgot about this. No I don't own Charmed in any of my fics! It's called fan_fiction_

Piper ran at top speed down the corridor. She had no clue where Paige was being held. In fact she barely knew how to use the hourglass. She imagined you just flip it over, but wasn't sure. Her plan was to rescue Paige, then have Paige come with her to rescue Phoebe. Then they would go on with the plan. She remembered having to negotiate with the source, but the source was now gone. The underworld was big and she didn't have any idea where Tempus was let alone Paige. She could be in a broom cupboard! She thought back to the day that Paige was kidnapped. She closed her eyes and thought.

"Take her to the East! Dispose of her in three days!" shouted an unknown demon. She should have known! That demon was Tempus then swept in and captured the thrashing Paige around the waist. While Piper was fighting Tenontriel she saw Phoebe leap at Tempus, knocking him down. Right then she must have sealed the deal with him that she was going to sacrifice herself.

_It all makes sense now! _Piper thought to herself. Well we know Piper is somewhere to the east. _East of Tempus and Tenontriel's domain or east of the entire underworld,_ Piper thought. Yikes, she hoped it was the first one. She was already in Tempus's lair so there wasn't that much area to cover. But which way was east?

"Well, the sun rises in the east, and sets it the west." She thought out loud. Then she imagined driving to work with Phoebe It was around midmorning and the sun was at her right. Piper turned right. That was the direction she needed to go. It was just the wall of the corridor, so she turned and ran forward. When she reached the end of the corridor she found it was a dead end. She swore to herself, and then began pacing.

"I know!" She shouted triumphantly to herself. She turned toward the east side of the corridor and threw out her hands. The wall obediently blasted into millions of particles. "That's what you get for taking my sisters!" Piper shouted at the debris from the wall. She looked ahead of the hole in the wall. There was a door. She rushed forward and jiggled the handle. "Its locked" She informed herself. She thought for a second. _I guess violence does solve everything. _She threw her arms forward, and like the wall, the door smashed into millions of particles. She ran through the door, and entered a room that was red from the fire of dozens of torches. Bigger versions of her hour glass littered the room. The design of the hour glasses was set up like a maze. Piper had to find her way to her sister. She turned right and was confronted by a giant type of canine. Piper shrieked. She did a double take right before the canine launched itself at her. She froze it 3 inches away from her face, its jaw open wide. She stared into its mouth. "Dog breath" Piper said to the dog, trying not to breath through her nose. She backed away until she was sure she was far away enough, thrust out her hands making the canine explode. She turned around and ran out of the area. He turned left and found a tank full of squid in purple juice. She wasn't sure what it was, but it couldn't be good. She froze it instead of making it explode. She didn't want to be splattered with the juice. She turned right to a cage. This alleyway was the brightest. At least 100 torches filled the lane. The heat made bead of sweat roll down her cheek. Something told her that this large cage was what she was looking for. She crept toward the cage. She could see a blackened body in it. She peered into the holes of the cage. Inside there was Paige. She was burned, unclothed with crispy hair on top of her head. She looked thinner that she was before.

"Oh, Paigie! Let me get you out of here!" Piper exclaimed. She shook the cage. Paige looked up at Piper and stuck two fingers through the metal squares.

"Piper," she croaked. Piper could see the torches dancing in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here. Hold on. When I get you out of here we are going back to the manor, getting you some clothes and burn ointment. She rattled the cage. "How'd they get you in here?" Piper asked. Paige shrugged.

"I was unconscious." She croaked plainly, "I think they fused the opening shut. There's no hope."

"There's always hope, Paige, move to the side of the cage."

'What are you going to do?" Paige asked. Piper could sense fear in her voice.

"I am exploding the cage."

"WHAT! You will explode me too!" Paige protested.

"That's not as bad as what _they _will do."

"They've already ruined me enough." Paige said. She looked down at the bottom of the cage sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Hun." Piper said. She rubbed Paige's fingers with her own through the cage. "But this is the only way to set you free. I can't save Phoebe without you. And we can't vanquish Tenontriel and Tempus without Phoebe." Paige looked up at her.

"What did they do to Phoebe?" asked Paige, her eyes growing wide. Piper's chin shook.

"They killed her." Piper breathed. Paige moaned.

"It's my entire fault! If I just orbed out of his arms!" Paige groaned.

"Don't think like that. Think about how to get out of here, any ideas?" Piper asked

"Only to explode it."

"Then that is what we will do."

"Piper, if I die don't feel guilty. I asked you to do this." Paige comforted.

"You aren't going to die, Paige. Now move aside." Orderd Piper. Paige sheepishly scooted as far from the targeted area as possible. Piper looked at the targeted area and closed her eyes. "I love you sis." She threw out her hands. The cage obediently exploded. Paige shrieked. When Piper opened her eyes the cage had collapsed around Paige leaving her in the open. She was still curled up in a ball. Piper stood up.

"Am I dead" Paige asked, still not looking up.

"You're whole."

Paige stood up and stretched. As soon as she did a siren went off. "Run!" She shouted.

"Wait, let's not be stupid." Piper suggested. The sound of hooves, and paws, and tentacles, feet, and cloaks emerged, Paige took Piper's hand.

"Let's orb. Take my hand Piper." Paige commanded. Piper heartily grasped it. Paige and Piper orbed out of the hour glass room. When Piper opened her eyes, she was in the manor. Piper gave one look at Piper and shrieked.

"Oh, you poor thing! I know Leo bought some burn ointment about a month ago!" Piper ran toward the medicine cabinet, and pulled out a circular jar with a white cream inside. She ran back to Paige, stuck her hand inside and smothered her with the cream. Paige flinched.

"We need to find a good white lighter!" Paige said. "Too bad I can't heal myself."

"Well, not much we can do about that. I am going upstairs to find you some clothes. Get yourself a drink of water." Piper ran upstairs and fetched clothing for Paige. She ran down to find Page at the sink. "Here are these. Try not to mess up the burn cream."

"Ok, Mom."

"Sorry, motherly instincts cutting in."

While Paige got dressed she asked Piper some questions. "So, how are we going to save Phoebe?"


	4. Rescuing Phoebe part I

Sand of Time

Part III

Rescuing Phoebe Part I

**A/n:** OMG I am soooo sorry! I have been really caught up and have no t had any time whatsoever to do my fic! I will probably not be able to work on my next fic for a while. Well here is this. It is really short, and they don't really do anything, but I wanted to get this out there cuz the next one will have more. SO, yeah. If you review, please be sensitive that I have a really tight schedule and I Don't exactly have time for this.

Disclaimer: Do I have time for this? No, I don't own charmed.

After checking to make sure Paige was completely unharmed, Piper started examining the hourglass to check for instructions.

"Piper, there isn't going to be instructions. A demon gave it to you, not the local pharmacy or whatever." Said Paige picking at a forming scab, "Why don't you just try to like…turn it over,"

Piper heaved a great sigh, "Well, what if it takes me forward in time instead of backwards? It would eat up my minutes to save everyone,"

"It won't…I guess it knows how many minutes or whatever." Paige informed Piper.

"Hour glasses have minutes?"

"When was the last time you played a board game? Remember, the sand falls down and you have to roll the dice, or in this case save the rest of your family," informed Paige. She beganclicking her fingernails at the timer, though nothing happened, "maybe I should just flip it over,"

"Don't break it!"

"I won't!" Cried Paige, "now here is the plan. Well about three or four hours ago Phoebe was captured and then killed. If we set the glass for about 4 hours, intervene, and save her-"

"-I think it was 3 hours-" Piper informed Paige.

"-Sounds good. Now, allow me to see the hour glass please," Said Paige trying to sound French adding a flourish at the "me" Piper handed the hour glass to Paige with reluctance.

Paige stared into the sands but saw nothing but her reflection, "We should just flip it over. It's a timer and if it brought you from the future back, then it should bring us back. Simple enough?"

"I guess. You flip it. I am, to afraid to." Piper said holding a hand to her head to attempt to stop the confusion.

Paige took the hourglass in both hands. Piper grabbed the sleeve of her shirt so she wouldn't be left in the present.

"Sand of Time! Help us rescue Phoebe!" Shouted Paige as if this were a spell. She threw her closed hands above her head, and brought them down, turning the hour glass. Slowly her hands felt an icy sting, making her quickly let go. Paige stepped backwards, making Piper be flung backwards, making Piper get a horrid whiplash. The hourglass began to shake the table and soon it opened a big circle of swirling blacks and deep, dark blues.

"What do we do?" Phoebe yelled over the noise of the shaking hourglass and the noise the swirl was making.

"I think we jump in it!" Paige shouted with glee. She really wanted to get revenge on the demon who decided that he was going to lock up Paige Matthews!

"Are you insane?" Piper replied in shock.

"Hey, it's your hourglass, I just suggest stuff!"

Piper was about to suggest that they just firget about the whole plan, then a memory ran into Piper's vision. It was Phoebe, when she was at the guillotine. Piper remember who pleading look as if she was saying _Please help_. Piper couldn't let her down anymore than she already has. She ran forward and flung herself into the swirling dark portal, head first.

"Wait what!" Paige shouted once Piper had disappeared into the mysterious portal.Then with great hesitation, she did the same…straight into the portal.

Paige and Piper landed on their butts. As soon as their stamina rebuilt, they stood. Around them the room was the same as before Phoebe and Paige was captured. Everything was exactly as it was before, only Paige's burn cream was no longer on the counter. Talking could be heard in the other room.

"well now what?" Paige wondered aloud to Piper,

"Don't worry Paigey, We will find her…to the underworld!" Immediately Piper clung to Paiges arms as she separated into thousands of orbs, as they proceeded to the underworld.

Piper opened her eyes to the infamous red glow of the numerous torches.

**A/N:** yeah, yeah…I know it was really lame. The dialog was horrible and it was hecka short. Two words for ya: WRITERS BLOCK


	5. Rescuing Phoebe part II

Sand of Time

Part III

Rescuing Phoebe Part II

It was exactly 3 hours from before Piper had saved Paige. They now sat in a throne room on their bottoms. Paige groaned.

"OOOUCH! A little smoother next time you decide to orb, OK Paigey?" complained Piper. She was almost sure that Paige had made the journey extra unsmooth on purpose.

"I didn't mean to…orbing if never so violent…I didn't know it was possible for it to be that bad…something must be up"

"Really? I had no idea." Complained Piper sarcastically, massaging her back. Paige stood, held out a hand to help Piper up. Piper and stood swept the little bits of rubble off her pant legs.

"So, what's the plan?" Paige asked, "Go and find Phoebe?"

"Well, of course, but it won't be that easy. There are going to be demons with her. Most likely Tempus and Tenontriel…maybe even more. So we're gonna have to play our cards right."

"I have the perfect idea," said Paige with a sly smile. This smile made Piper smile because when Paige did her sly smile, she knew something wicked was going to happen.

"What are you thinking'" asked Piper.

"This is the plan, you somehow separate Tenontriel and Tempus. Make sure you get both of them separated." she explained this using extravagant hand motions "Once they are separated I will knock out one…and you'll see what happens next." Paige Smiled to herself.

"You got it, now this must be their throne room; I guess they are now king of the underworld or whatever." Piper bitterly laughed "I never have seen anyone with such an ego. You commence with the plan I will hide behind the chair, they will be coming soon…I hope." Just then Piper and Paige heard the faint sound two voices. One was a familiar dry voice of the evil demon Tempus, and the other was a new smooth voice of what Piper was sure was Tenontriel.

"Quick hide, Piper! I will distract them for you." Paige cried as quietly as she could cry. Piper dashed behind an extravagant throne seat, narrowly avoiding knocking over a lit candle. She peeked behind the chair and watched for Tenontriel and Tempus.

Paige sat on the throne Piper was behind, stretched out over it trying to look smooth like they did on the old action movie that the three sisters had ordered the other night on netflix, it looked very stupid, and even Paige had realized this, but anything to distract the demons. Slowly the voices rose so that they could clearly be heard. Then suddenly a female voice spoke up.

"Let go of me! Get your hand out of my shirt! Ugh! You freak!" Phoebe's voice rose out of the rambling of how she is going to die.

"Don't Tenontriel, we have much to do besides interfering with the charmed ones emotional capacity." Tempus commanded.

"Do not tell me what to do, old man, I am the new master of time. I saved you. If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be here" Tenontriel smoothly informed Tempus. At this point they walked into the throne room. The sight was horrible. Phoebe was locked into steel chains looking horrible. Tempus was still his old gray haired self, but Tenontriel was something else. He was unlike anything Piper and Paige had ever seen. He had jet black hair that formed into thicker ringlets the farther down the came. His eyes were as the richest blue the water of the coral reefs could supply, but his skin was the most amazing phenomenon. Each cell of his skin was replaced by the purest, whitest, most heavenly grain of sand that Piper had ever seen. It almost made Piper tempted to run up to him and spend vacation in the sun on his forehead.

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted with joy. "You came to save me!"

Tempus's hands turned into clenched fists and Tenontriel cocked his head to one side.

"Not this brat!" shouted Tempus, "I thought we eliminated her!"

"I'm not that easy…Tempus…oh and who is this dashing young man?" Paige said, eyeing Tenontriel. Piper nearly revealed her hiding spot by busting up laughing.

Tenontriel smoothly glided forward to Paige. "Tenontriel…at your service" He said, making an extravagant bow, twisting his hands throughout the air, making the sandy figure look rather silly.

"Oh, give me a break!" Shout Phoebe, rolling her eyes.

"Enough, Tenontriel. Slay her." Tempus commanded.

This was Paige's cue. She thrust out her hands sending electricity toward Tenontriel. She made sure not to send too much, but just enough to knock him out. Tempus turned and ran toward the door, grabbing Phoebe's chains with him. "After him, Piper! Let me take care of this one." She pointed toward Tenontriel. Piper leaped from behind the throne and ran out the door toward Tempus and Phoebe.

Tempus turned the corner to a utility closet, but was faced by a dead end. He turned around and through out his hands. Fire shot out of him. Tempus had gained a new ability, fire making.

Paige ventured over to where the mysterious Tenontriel lay. He was somewhat burnt on his arm and stomach, but nothing much. "What a wimp!" Paige shouted to the unconscious demon. Only weak demons would be knocked out by such a weak electric current. "Turns out your bark is worse than your bite, ay Sandy?" Paige poked him with her toe to make sure that he was truly out. She then closed her yes and imagined his shape. Part two of her master plan was in action. She opened her eyes and stared at her hands. At last, an opportunity to use her glamouring power for something useful besides getting back at her ex! She ran out of the throne room, leaving the demon to wake up when he wanted to. It was no use killing him; Tempus would just come back in time for him.

She turned left, the direction she had seen Piper run and ran forward. She turned a corner and heard a shriek. A great fire swept past her. "Piper!" She screamed in her male voice. She coughed. His throat felt like he greased it! She ran forward, almost blowing her act, but slowed down remember how smooth and not-in-a-rush Tenontriel was. "I am here, what did I miss?" she said.

"Wait, what?" Tempus asked. "I thought she got you?"

"Are you kidding me, old man? I was faking it! Surely you and your old brain new that!" Paige replied, barely able to stop herself from rushing to Piper's burnt side. She would heal her as soon as she got the chance.

Tempus's hands clenched and shook with rage. Apparently Tenontriel angered him a lot. "Never speak to ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He shouted.

Paige waved for him to be silent. "Don't flip out! Now…what about this one" She pointed to Piper.

"I was thinking of finishing her off-"

"I wouldn't…let's leave her to die…make her suffer…" Paige sneered. She would apologize tremendously to Piper when she was back into her normal form.

"No!" Phoebe protested.

_No shush it Phoebs! _Paige thought.

Tempus sneered and turned towards Phoebe, "Foolish girl. Off with your head! Tenontriel…take her to the Guillotine! I am off to collect more members!" And with that, he was off.

Paige walked forward toward Phoebe and grabbed her chains. She twisted madly to get away from Paige, or Tenontriel's form. "Get away from me!"

"Calm down Phoebs! It's me, Paige!" Paige closed her eyes and went back into her normal body.

Phoebe looked horrified, "Wow! You really had me! Please take these off."

"I don't have the key. We will get Piper to explode them." She bent towards Piper, and put a hand over her body. White shimmering sparkles went out of her hand and into Piper. The black charred marks disappeared. Piper stirred, and then finally her eyes opened.

"Paige?" She asked.

"I'm here Hun…now lets get out of here."

Piper and Phoebe leaned in, grabbed Paige's arm, and orbed to the manor.


End file.
